With the development of increasingly fine semiconductor integrated circuits and higher levels of integration in recent years, a so-called imprint lithography method is known as technology for forming a fine structure on a substrate, in which a fine pattern is transferred by applying a resist (e.g., UV-curable resin) onto a substrate, curing the resist by irradiation of UV light in a state where a stamper formed with a desired projection-recess pattern to be transferred is pressed against the resist, and separating the stamper from the resist on the substrate.
PTL 1 and 2 disclose systems for depositing liquid of imprinting material onto substrates using an inkjet method. These systems optimize the droplet deposition amount by changing the droplet deposition density and the droplet ejection volume in accordance with a pattern and an amount of evaporation of the imprinting material (resist) when applying a prescribed amount of liquid onto a substrate, and thereby improving the throughput and uniformizing the thickness of the resist applied on the substrate.